


Chamomile

by Calliope The Muse (magicalunicorn000)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Allergies, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hange Zoe/ Levi, Hanji/ Levi, Levi is a SIMP for HAnge, Levi is a SIMP for Hanji, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, chamomile tea, levihan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalunicorn000/pseuds/Calliope%20The%20Muse
Summary: Hanji tries a new type of tea, and things don’t go as planned. Levi must come to the rescue.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Hange Zoë
Comments: 10
Kudos: 124





	Chamomile

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Levihan fic, so I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Notes for the story: I spell Hange the Japanese was (Hanji), even though the tag uses Hange. It can be spelled either way I just prefer Hanji because it doesn't autocorrect to "change" on my laptop. 
> 
> Also, I use they/them pronouns for Hanji in this story, but I support everyone's opinions concerning Hanji's pronouns! I was just in a they/them mood.
> 
> If you're interested in joining our Levihan discord server, where we chat about and share Levihan content, here is the link: https://discord.gg/rYsJn9ykwr
> 
> Join us!!!

Levi was enjoying a quiet night by himself, sipping on a cup of tea in the mess hall as he wrote his reports on the last expedition. 

“Heeeey Levi!”

Well, he was enjoying a quiet night.

Hanji practically bounded over to him, the straps of their uniform in various states of being on or off their body.

They collapsed beside him on the bench of the dinner table, leaning their elbows back on the table and rolling their head back to look up at the ceiling. “What are you up to?”

“Catching up on reports,” Levi answered shortly.

“Mm, I should probably do that too.” Hanji sighed, turning their body to get closer to Levi and look over his shoulder.

Levi could feel their breath at his neck, and he swallowed lightly. He turned his head and found himself nearly nose to nose with Hanji. “Are you going to go and do your own reports or just cheat off mine?”

“I couldn’t cheat off you. We had different perspectives during the mission.” Hanji smiled.

“I wouldn’t put it past you to figure out a way to cheat,” Levi scoffed. “You hate these things.” 

Hanji groaned and threw their head back again. “I do. It takes away from my time for research.”

“That’s probably for the best.”

“Don’t say that, Levi! My research is precious.”

“Hmph,” Levi grunted noncommittally. 

“If I go get my reports from my room will you do them for me?” Hanji looked at him, their eyes wide and pleading.

“Like you said yourself, that would be impossible. I didn’t see what you saw.” Levi replied. He watched as Hanji’s shoulders sagged. “But-” He added. “If you go get your reports, you can do them with me.”

Hanji cracked a smile and perked up again. “Yeah?”

Levi sighed, knowing he would probably regret his answer. “Yeah.” 

“Will you make me some tea, too?” Hanji smiled.

Levi dragged his tongue against the back of his teeth in his mouth. “You’re pushing it.”

“Oh, please.” Hanji laughed softly, sitting up and leaning over again to prop her chin on Levi’s shoulder. “You love taking care of me.” They kissed his shoulder softly with a smirk.

“Hmph,” Levi grunted. “Just go get the reports.”

“And you’ll make me tea?” Hanji placed another kiss on his shoulder.

Levi sighed and attempted to hide the heat rushing to his cheeks. “What kind do you want?”

“Whatever you’re having.” Hanji shrugged and stood and began to stride towards the exit.

“It’s not my usual brew,” Levi called out before they reached the door. “It’s chamomile.” 

“I’m feeling adventurous.”

“Alright, but if you don’t like it, it’s your fault.” 

“If I don’t like it, you’ll brew me something else.” Hanji winked smugly.

Levi rolled his eyes but, deep down, knew they were right.

\--

Less than ten minutes later, Hanji returned, reports in hand. 

Levi was back at his previous position, sipping his tea, and he had another cup in place for Hanji.

Hanji looked at the steaming cup and smiled. They placed their own reports out in front of them at the table and then reached for the cup, taking a small sip.

“Mmm.” Hanji moaned softly. “What blend is this? It’s good.”

“I already told you, it’s chamomile.”

“Hmm, I’ve never tried it.” 

“Well, it is supposed to have a calming effect, so maybe you should have it more often.”

“Ha ha.” Hanji gave him a dry laugh, and took another sip.

Levi returned his focus to the reports in front of him. He soon started to notice, however, that every minute or so, Hanji would cough lightly and clear their throat.

“You alright over there? You sound like an old dying person.” Levi muttered, not looking up from his work. 

“Yeah, my throat is just super dry for some reason.” Hanji coughed again, picking up the cup of tea and bringing it to their lips in an attempt to lubricate their throat.

“You better not have caught that cold going around.” Levi looked over at them. “Cause if you catch it, I always catch it after you.”

“Probably because you love to shove your tongue down my throat. Best way to spread germs.” Hanji teased, then coughed again.

Levi watched them with slight concern, but eventually turned back to his work.

A few minutes later, he was distracted again, this time by the sounds of nails scratching on skin beside him. He turned to look over again, and Hanji was scratching at her throat.

“Are you sure you’re alright?”

Hanji nodded and cleared their throat again. “Fine.” Their voice was hoarse and fainter than before.

“Hanji?”

Hanji turned to face him, and Levi’s eyes widened. Hanji’s face was noticeably swollen and patchy with redness.

“You do not look alright-”

Hanji’s eyes suddenly widened in fear, and they clawed at the base of their throat, gasping for breath.

“Hanj-”

He was barely able to catch them as they fell backward off the bench.

“Hanji!” Levi shouted as he dove off the bench after them, gently lowering them to the ground.

“Can’t-” Hanji gasped. “Breathe-”

Levi looked around the room for anyone who could help them, and shouted out, “Hey! I need help!” 

The only replies were Hanji’s strangled gasps.

“Shit,” Levi cursed. Thinking quickly, Levi scooped Hanji into his arms and began running for the medical ward. “Don’t fucking die on me, four eyes. I swear to god.” Levi murmured to them as he ran. 

Hanji had stopped gasping, and it alerted Levi to the fact that they weren’t getting any air. Their lips began to pale as the red gave way to blue on their face. Levi picked up his pace.

He kicked open the door to the medical ward and burst in with Hanji now limp in his arms. “Help!” He called. “I need help!”

Moblit’s startled expression turned quickly to fear and concern as he saw who Levi held in his arms. “Hanji-san! Captain, lay them here!” Moblit gestured to one of the free beds and ran to a back room, returning shortly later with a doctor running behind him.

Levi had laid Hanji gently on the medical bed. They were completely unconscious now, pale and sprawled across the bed.

“We were just drinking tea, and they started to claw at their throat, and then they turned red and collapsed. They can’t breathe-” Levi rambled.

“Sounds like a severe allergic reaction.” The doctor nodded. “Moblit, get me a 10mg injection of epinephrine and iodine to disinfect.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Moblit ran to the supply drawer to grab the necessary supplies and hand them to the doctor.

She quickly ripped a hole in Hanji’s pants above her right thigh, poured the iodine over Hanji’s exposed skin, and then injected the shot of epinephrine. 

Within seconds, Hanji took in a deep gulp of air, and the color returned to their face. It took a few minutes longer for them to return to a state of consciousness. The swelling went down on their face and the red splotches on their face faded. Their breathing evened out to a nice, steady pace.

Levi himself took in a deep breath of relief, along with Moblit. 

“They should be fine now. I’ll keep them here for observation for 24 hours, and I’ll make sure they don’t relapse or anything. They’ll be okay.” The doctor reassured them.

“Thank you, doctor.” Moblit nodded.

“Do you know what caused the reaction?” The doctor looked to Levi.

“We were drinking tea,” Levi explained, not taking his eyes off Hanji. “Chamomile.”

“Mm.” The doctor nodded. “They must have a severe allergy. I’m surprised they don’t know about it. Chamomile is pretty common.”

“I’ve never had it before,” Hanji spoke up, their voice hoarse and weak. “I tend to avoid things that have calming effects.” They winked at Levi.

“You scared the crap out of me four-eyes,” Levi murmured.

“Well, you were complaining about being constipated earlier today. I’m glad I could help.” Hanji laughed weakly.

Levi didn’t laugh.

“Sorry.” Hanji squeaked out.

“I thought I was gonna lose you over something as stupid as a cup of tea.”

“You of all people should know it would take more than that to take me out.”

“Hmph.” Levi leaned over the bed to kiss their forehead. Before fully retreating, he whispered by their ear, “Don’t do that again.”

“I promise.” Hanji squeezed his hand in reassurance.

Levi pulled up a chair by their bedside and sat with them through the 24 hours of observation, only leaving when he had to use the restroom, or grab Hanji and him some food, or tell his squad to clean the courtyard. 

When the 24 hours were up, he walked Hanji back to their room.

“Wait, Levi, I want to go to the lab, actually, not my room. I’ve been in bed for too long anyway. I need to get back to my experiments and- oh shit!” Hanji slapped a hand to their forehead. “I never finished my reports! Erwin will be so mad-”

“I did them for you.” Levi interrupted.

“Hmm? But you said-”

“Well, special circumstances.”

Hanji looked at him, their head tilted sideways. 

“Stop staring at me.”

“I just think it’s sweet.” Hanji smiled.

“What is?”

“That you’d do literally anything for me.”

Levi scoffed. “I wouldn’t say anything.”

“Mm, you would, though.” Hanji sidestepped to stand in front of him and wrapped their arms tightly around his neck, pulling him close. 

Levi, in turn, wrapped his arms around their waist, burying his face in the crook of their neck and inhaling deeply.

“I promise I won’t scare you like that again, Levi.”

“Yeah, you’d better not. I’ll kill you.” Levi murmured, his lips brushing against their neck with every syllable.

Hanji threw their head back in a laugh. “I feel like that is counterproductive to your goal of keeping me alive.”

“I just don’t want something stupid to take you out of this world. I’m not stupid.” Levi explained.

“Hmm, I might have to beg to differ.”

Levi pinched their hip hard in reply, making Hanji squeal.

\--

That night as Hanji slept, Levi made his way to the kitchens.

He opened the cabinet that held the entire tea collection for the corps (minus Levi’s own personal stash) and pulled down the jar of chamomile leaves. He took a piece of paper from the countertop and wrote in bold, black lettering CHAMOMILE, then taped it to the front of the jar and placed it on the highest shelf, towards the back.

He then took a spoon from the drawer and again labeled it CHAMOMILE SPOON, this time in smaller lettering, and placed it beside the jar.

Next, he wrote a sign ordering people not to cross-contaminate between teas, then duplicated it and put one copy on the outside of the cabinet and one hanging on the shelf that contained the chamomile. 

He then looked through the other jars of tea leaves and made sure there was no cross-contamination. Any jars contaminated with chamomile tea leaves, he put aside and labeled CONTAMINATED WITH CHAMOMILE.

When he returned to Hanji’s room, they sat awake at their desk.

“Oh, Levi, good! I forgot to tell you. The doctor gave me a few of those epinephrine shots to keep on hand. I asked for some for Moblit to keep, too. And some for you, too.” Hanji pulled out a few of the shots and handed them to him. “Just in case.”

“Hanji.” Levi swallowed as he took the shots from them. “Please don’t ever make me have to use these.”

“I’ll try my best, short stuff.” They pulled him down by his collar to place a soft kiss on his lips.

\--

They went about one month without any chamomile-related incidents.

Levi was actually glad to be outside the walls, if only because it meant Hanji was far away from any source of chamomile. Or, so he thought.

His squad and Hanji’s were tasked together with surveying the area around the base camp, clearing any titans away, and gathering resources like firewood and edible plants where possible.

Levi was making a quick survey of the land when he noticed Hanji jump off her horse and practically skip over to a patch of small white flowers. They leaned over and began to pick them from the ground. Levi watched them for a minute before it dawned on him.

Small. White. Flowers.

Shit.

“Hanji!” Levi shouted and jumped off his own horse, sprinting towards Hanji and tackling them to the ground.

Hanji blinked up at him, surprised that they were suddenly on their back with Levi on top of them, straddling their hips. “What? What happened?”

“You idiot, that’s chamomile!” He shouted at them, wrenching the flowers from their hand. He threw them with as much force as one could throw flowers and then looked back down at Hanji. His hands felt for the pulse at their throat, and he checked for signs of redness or swelling. “Are you alright? Do you need the epinephrine?”

“Levi, I only have a reaction when I _ingest_ chamomile. Not when I simply touch it.” Hanji laughed.

“What?” Levi blinked.

“I would have to _eat_ those flowers to have an allergic reaction. I’m just collecting them for others.” Hanji explained.

“And what happens if the flowers rub off on your hand and then you lick your hand, or eat something using that hand?”

Hanji’s mouth opened and then closed promptly. “I- I guess that might do it, too.” They grinned sheepishly.

“Aren’t you supposed to be some sort of genius scientist? How are you so dumb?” Levi sighed as he moved to stand up and then reached out to help Hanji. “I mean seriously, Hanji. Think for a second.” Levi pulled out a handkerchief from his back pocket and began to vigorously scrub Hanji’s hand with it.

“Well, I know better now! Stop yelling at me!” Hanji pouted.

“Do you? Do you know better?” Levi started. “Because-”

In the background, Hanji’s squad and Levi’s squad simply took in the sight before them. It wasn’t that different from the usual. Hanji getting into something they shouldn’t, and Levi admonishing them for it.

“Well, this explains all those scary labels in the tea cabinet.” Petra smiled lightly.

Nifa giggled as she looked at her two superior officers. “And why he sniffed the tea I made for Hanji-san before they were allowed to drink it.”

“I thought that was just a quality check of some kind,” Abel said.

“So did I.” Nifa laughed. 

They watched as Hanji rolled their eyes when Levi dragged them over to his horse so he could take his canteen and pour water over her hand.

“I think it’s clean now, Captain Fussy Britches.” Hanji groaned.

“Not taking chances,” Levi mumbled. 

“They’re kind of sweet together- in a really off-color sort of way,” Eld noted.

Moblit nodded and then tensed. “We better make ourselves look busy before he turns around and somehow blames this on us.”

The rest of the squad members agreed and quickly began to make themselves busy, checking their horse’s tacks or looking off into the distance for titans.


End file.
